


siglo de oro（巴塞罗那篇）34

by zhenhongzhenhong



Category: messi - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenhongzhenhong/pseuds/zhenhongzhenhong





	siglo de oro（巴塞罗那篇）34

皮克用手摩挲着里奥小腿的曲线，充满暗示意味的看着对方。里奥被弄的有些痒，扭动着想从他怀里把脚抽回来。但是皮克抓的紧，t他只好作罢，盯着皮克闪烁的蓝眼睛说【所以你想做什么，要不我们去打盘游戏。】  
皮克听了不由得翻了个白眼，这个小家伙脑袋里除了足球，只有烤肉游戏和珍宝珠吗?他都已经如此暗示了，里奥连点反应都没有。

皮克憋的难受，他的发情期刚过没几天，似乎还有余热在身体里瘙痒。里奥白嫩嫩的小脚丫就在怀里，皮克不知道同样是踢球的，为什么里奥的脚丫可以细嫩的像个姑娘。不过鉴于阿根廷小孩对这个形容词很敏感，皮克没敢说出来。他捧起里奥的左脚，忍不住捧起来放到嘴边，轻轻的吻了上去。

里奥如同触电一般打了个机灵，他一眨不眨地盯着皮克的动作，皮克的唇带着湿热的气息扑在脚面，让里奥感受到了那股熟悉的欲望。他有些紧张和羞耻，想阻止皮克继续，却又不敢动弹。皮克看着他像只受惊的小鸟一样坐着，忍不住凑过去亲他的嘴巴。

他刚刚用亲了自己脚的嘴吻了自己!  
里奥睁大眼睛，他呜咽一声推开了皮克，无比嫌弃的叫了起来。

【你刚才亲了我的脚!】  
【所以……？】皮克挑眉，不解的看他。  
里奥用力擦着嘴巴，捶打着皮克吼道【然后又亲了我的嘴!】

皮克嘿嘿地笑了，整个人都压了上去。他决定放弃对里奥搞什么情趣，因为这家伙什么都不懂，还特别会破坏气氛。有这个功夫不如直接把人剥光，按着操一顿省时间，反正里奥从来不会拒绝他。这样想着，皮克一只手钳住了里奥双手，另一只手轻车熟路的扒开了他的睡裤【反正都是你的身体。我都不嫌弃，怎么里奥还嫌弃自己不成。  
】  
【不……】  
里奥顾不得皮克的那些歪理，拉着自己睡裤想要阻止皮克把他们扯下来。皮克一口咬在了他的侧颈，让里奥整个人都酥软掉了。

【啊！哈……杰瑞……别……】  
里奥被刺激的声音都变了调。皮克转而舔着那块皮肤，用两边的虎牙慢慢地磨蹭。阿根廷小孩在他怀里抖的几乎坐不稳，反抗也变得像小奶猫似的没有任何威胁。皮克扶着他的腰，趁着里奥分神，利索地扯掉了他睡衣，连带小熊内裤也脱了下来。此刻的里奥浑身上下除了一件上衣，已经光溜溜了。两条雪白的大腿在洗手台上晃荡着，在瓷白的大理石衬托下，即清纯又放荡。

皮克得手之后，蹭着他的鼻尖，刻意压低声音说【里奥……我的好里奥…我们做些快乐的事好不好……】  
里奥刚找回一丝理智，又被皮克的声音撩拨着晕乎乎的。他睁着朦胧的双眼看皮克，眼底也染上了一层欲望。

【杰瑞……】里奥羞耻的咬住了嘴唇，用所剩不多的理智拒绝【可是你明天……】

皮克欺身堵住了他想要说的话。他咬着里奥的嘴唇，手也摸到了他的阴茎。小家伙已经半硬了，正颤颤巍巍的一抖一抖着。皮克把它包在手掌里揉搓着，里奥从鼻腔里发出一声闷哼，连喘息都变得香甜起来。

【嗯……嗯，杰瑞……我要……】  
里奥觉得他的小脑袋要被欲望烧糊了，他断断续续的呼喊着皮克的名字，似乎想要求他多给自己一点，但最终因为羞耻咬住了嘴唇，硬生生地把话憋了回去。皮克看阿根廷人隐忍又放荡的模样，伸手分开了他不断想合上的大腿。

里奥的腿颤颤巍巍的在他手掌上，大腿的肌肉因为紧张而绷在一起，白的过分。实际上里奥浑身上下都很白，但这些平日里在衣服下面不见光的肌肤，几乎要白的晃眼了，在白炽灯下光滑的都凝了灯光。皮克蹲下身子，慢慢地吻着里奥大腿根部的皮肤，然后一口含住了里奥的小兄弟。

【杰瑞！不行！别……】  
里奥惊呼，被刺激的呼吸都要停止了。皮克按住里奥想要推开自己的双手，将他的阴茎含的更深了，他用舌头去挑逗顶端的裂缝，里奥的阴茎已经忍不住开始吐水了，皮克的牙齿在上面不经意擦过，每次都让里奥的喘息几乎要断了线。

这个太刺激了！  
里奥晕乎乎的想，他和皮克做过很多次，但是他从没给他做过这个。道德和理智让里奥拼命想想从皮克手里把手挣开，但皮克牢牢地按住他，里奥只能徒劳的扭动着身子，却又像要把阴茎送到皮克嘴里一般。

里奥觉得自己快要疯了。  
他仰起脖子大张着嘴巴，努力想把那些欲望吐出去。但从下体累积的越来越多快感，让他做什么都是徒劳。皮克还不知节制的撩拨着他的小兄弟，舌头在龟头滑来滑去，每次掠过那要命的顶端，都能让快感从小腹直直的往头顶冲，让里奥头皮发麻。

他受不了这么多的刺激，快要高潮了，连声音都变了调。  
皮克几乎要按不住他了。阿根廷人不知从哪里来的力气，在他快要射之前一脚蹬开了皮克。里奥发出一声高亢的呻吟，乳白色的精液从涨的发红的阴茎里射了出来。

高潮让里奥眼前炸开了无数的星星，他失神的坐在那里整个人都软了，几乎要从洗手台上滑下来。皮克眼疾手快把人捞了起来，让里奥趴在他怀里。小家伙的身子还停留在高潮里，时不时不受控制地抽搐着。里奥发出了无意识的呜咽声，像受了委屈的小动物，皮克拍着他的肩，细细的吻着他。

高潮后的里奥像只满足的猫，他缓过了一点体力，蹭着皮克的脖子撒娇【杰瑞我好累……】他经过了这一波高潮，被皮克弄的身无力，就想要去休息。

皮克还没把人吃到嘴里当然不会随他的愿。  
他抬起里奥的一只腿放在洗手台上，里奥几乎撑不住，大腿颤抖着就要倒下去。皮克按住他的腿，手上摸了些润滑油就伸进了里奥的后穴里。

大半年没有做过的后穴紧致的过分，但因为刚刚高潮过，后面还是自动分泌了一些粘液。皮克的手指进去时，里面的肠肉立刻热情地缠了上来。皮克感受着里面熟悉的湿热和紧致，笑着咬了一口里奥的鼻尖揶揄【口是心非的小家伙，你下面可不是这样说的。】

里奥涨红了脸，闯入身体的手指在后穴里胡乱地的抽插着，偶尔擦过要命的地方，让他抖得大腿都在颤抖。皮克轻车熟路，很快就找到了能让他快乐的地方，他试图把手指加到两根，这受到了后穴不小的阻碍。里奥也不配合，被撑开的括约肌让他有种想吐的感觉，他开始有意无意的想推开皮克，嘴里呢喃着不要。皮克知道他在床上娇贵的很，受不了一点难受，只好去吻他的嘴巴，转移里奥的注意力。

【里奥……放松，乖孩子，你是最棒的……】  
皮克连哄带骗，将第二根手指也送了进去。他按着阿根廷小孩的腰，模拟着性爱的姿势不停的往敏感点上撞。里奥掐着他的手臂被刺激的连连后退，刚刚软下去的阴茎又隐约着想抬头了。

【杰瑞……慢、慢一点……杰瑞…】  
里奥很快就适应了两根手指，后穴随着皮克的手指一张一吸，甚至还自动分泌了更多的粘液，把皮克的手指都沾湿了。西班牙人低头看着里奥吞吐的后穴，被开拓着的地方很快变成了瑰丽的石榴色，散发着淫靡的气味。他的呼吸不由得紧促起来，加快了拓展的速度。

趁着里奥意乱情迷的时候，皮克毫不犹豫伸进了第三根手指，反复搓弄着凸起的敏感点。里奥没来得及觉得疼痛，快感已经将所有的不适掩盖了过去，从身体里升出来的是事更多想要被填满的欲望。

皮克也感觉到了他的变化，里奥的后穴已经又湿又软，三根手指可以畅通无阻的进出。他故意将手指撑开，看到穴口的褶皱被撑平，泛着绮丽的水光。  
皮克瞟了一眼沉浸在欲望里的里奥，坏心眼地放开了他。

里奥总算能平复一些呼吸。他被接二连三的刺激弄的几乎要落了泪，眼前都是一片雾气。他稍微恢复了一些理智，但后穴的空虚，和吊着的欲望又让他不满足起来。里奥难耐的扭着身子看向皮克，眼里满是渴求。

【杰瑞……杰瑞……】  
里奥小声的叫唤着，皮克好整以暇地看着他，却依然不为所动。里奥难受的哭了出来，泪水迅速从本就水汪汪的眼里落了下来。他有些委屈，为自己的放荡感到难过。但后穴的空虚打败了那些羞耻心，他忍不住伸手抓住皮克，把人往自己身上扯过来。皮克满意的笑了，反手按住了里奥的胳膊。

【里奥想要什么……】他吻着里奥微张的嘴唇低声说。  
里奥有些生气，嗔怪地瞪了过去，只是眼尾的一片绯红让这个眼神充满了挑逗。皮克看的腹下一紧，老二几乎要自己顶破裤裆跳出来了。  
但是还不够，虽然现在里奥看起来很美味，但是当他抛弃羞耻完全绽放时，简直是想象不到的美味。

里奥咬住嘴唇，觉得皮克太过分了。  
每次都是这样，非得逼他说那些羞耻的话。他不懂皮克对于这些乐此不疲的点在哪里，但是按照以前的经验，如果他不说出来的话，皮克是不会给他痛苦快的。  
于是里奥心下一横，闭上眼睛一副视死如归的模样说【我要你操我……】

皮克被他这幅样子逗笑了。他像是大发了善心，握住里奥的阴茎小幅度的揉搓着。里奥发出了一声不满的哼叫，他要的不是这个……他的后穴像有千万只蚂蚁在撕咬，甚至不知羞耻的滴着水，那股欲望需要有人狠狠的将他破坏掉，操进他的身体里，把精液灌倒最深处。

【杰瑞，后面……后面，进来好不好……】里奥说着，近乎哀求了，整个人因为害羞变成了粉红色。

【这样可不行哦。】皮克却笑了起来，云淡风轻地说。  
里奥觉得自己又要哭了，他难受的不得了，杰瑞要怎样才会满意。

皮克抬起他的下巴，让那双水汪汪的眼睛与自己对视说【来我教你。看着我的眼睛，然后说，求求papi，用你的大鸡巴操我。】

里奥不可思议的瞪大了眼睛，这太超过了……他不会说，绝对不要说！  
里奥拼命的摇头拒绝，甚至赌气似的鼓起了嘴巴。皮克只好耸肩，弯腰捡起地上的衣服，作势就要帮里奥穿上。

【既然你不愿意，那我们只好去睡觉了……】  
里奥一口气哽在喉咙，气的差点要背过去。要不是他看到皮克的老二硬的快要把裤裆顶破了，里奥几乎要怀疑他的青梅竹马是不是在曼联遭遇了什么导致不举，箭在弦上了还能忍得住？当皮克抬起他的腿要帮他穿上睡裤时，里奥一瞬间就屈服了。

他抓住皮克的手，用细若蚊呐的声音哀求【求求你，用你的……大鸡巴，操我……】  
一句话说的断断续续，足以可见里奥心里有多纠结。皮克忍住不笑，停住动作挑着眉看他【还有呢?】

里奥快要炸毛了，用眼神警告他不要太得寸进尺。皮克占据了主动权，根本不理会里奥的眼神攻击，他又开始给里奥穿裤子，阿根廷人没法，只好硬着头皮小声喊道【papi……】

皮克神色一暗，整个人都压了上去。高大的身子几乎把里奥完完全全罩在了下面，他抓着里奥的下颌强制他抬头，用不容质疑的声音说【连起来，看着我的眼睛，连起来。】  
皮克说着，拉开了裤链，把硬的发疼的阴茎抵在里奥的后穴上。早已饥渴难耐的后穴立刻讨好似的裹了上去，像一张小嘴一样吮吸着他的龟头。里奥忍不住往前蹭了蹭，皮克就往后退了回去。

里奥委屈的咬住嘴唇，像只被恶狼扑住的小动物，瑟缩地躺在西班牙人高大的身影之下。皮克抓着他的下巴，让里奥不得不与他对视。那双湛蓝色的双眸紧紧地盯着他，正散发着灼热的光芒，里奥被他们看着心脏直直跳乱了节拍。他像是受到了蛊惑，张开嘴呢喃道【papi，进来……我要你，我要你操我……】

皮克终于如他所愿将阴茎一插到底。  
里奥发出一声欢快尖叫，紧紧地搂住了皮克的肩膀。接下来的事情就水到渠成了，皮克掐着他的腰发了狠的抽插起来，力道大的恨不得将人捅穿。里奥被顶的连连后退，背部几乎要贴到身后冰凉的瓷砖上了。皮克又把人捞了回来，固定在怀里狠狠地捅了进去，里奥说不出来话，只能随着皮克的动作嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。他的阴茎又精神抖擞的站了起来，里奥颤颤巍巍的像伸手去抚慰一下，却被皮克打开了。然后后穴就被惩罚似的，一插到底，皮克力道大的几乎把两颗阴囊都要塞进里奥的身体里。

【啊啊啊！！轻……轻一点！】  
里奥大叫起来，手却是再也不敢乱动了。  
皮克看着他委屈的样子，低吼一声，将人翻了个个，他让里奥站在自己脚上，把人按在洗手台上，从背后再次插了进去，为了防止里奥偷偷去摸下面，皮克还把他的手反剪到了背后，这样一来里奥像是被钉在洗手台上，被动的承受着皮克的攻击。大理石的冰凉和背后的火热几乎像是冰火两重天，刺激的里奥大脑一片空白。  
他在皮克不停的撞击体内的敏感点时哭了出来，被汗水和泪水弄湿的头发一缕缕黏在白皙的脸上，趁着他殷红半张的嘴唇，色情的要命。

皮克忍耐到了极限，无法控制力道挺着腰部前后抽送着，毫不留情地凿进去。后入的姿势让他的炙热的阴茎可以更进一步的捅入里奥的身体，一下一下重重的撞在里奥凸起的腺体上。里奥的后穴软的要命，汁水泛滥，黏腻的水声伴随着皮肤撞击在一起的声音让两人都被欲望烧红了眼。

【杰瑞……快，快一点……那里，嗯……】  
里奥被限制的双手，只能扭动着臀部想蹭蹭前面几乎要爆炸的阴茎，他难受的快要死掉了，隐隐约约希望皮克再粗暴一些，把他狠狠的顶穿。  
皮克被他叫的有些失控，龟头不断的碾过敏感点，甚至撞进了里奥身体里那块闭合的肉缝。他知道里奥最受不了这个，还没操弄几下，里奥就尖叫着射了出来。

第二次高潮让里奥像脱了水的鱼，整个人都软在了洗手台上。后穴因为高潮绞在了一起，皮克甚至花了些力气才抽出来，很快又插了进去。蛮横的撞开想要瑟缩在一起的肠肉，里奥已经完全被操开了，里面湿热温暖，内壁的软肉密密麻麻的包裹着皮克的阴茎，每次像是舍不得他离开一般拼命挽留。皮克被吸的头皮发麻，抬起他的一只腿搭在洗手台上，压着他的腰继续往那道肉缝上撞，力道大的似乎想要凿开那里似得。

里奥感到了一丝恐慌，隐约觉得自己好像真的要被捅穿了。他想要让皮克停下来，但即使西班牙人没有抓住他的手，他也只能趴在洗手台上连腰都抬不起来。他没有一点力气，身体还在经历高潮，可是新的快感一波波逼的他无处可逃。里奥崩溃的哭了出来，他毫无办法，好不容易攒了一点力气，哀求着皮克放过他。

【杰瑞，放过我……那里不行……杰瑞!】  
皮克丝毫不听他的哭泣，身下一个用力，那道肉缝几乎顶不住张开了一个小口。

【啊啊啊!！！!】  
里奥的腰部猛然抬高，几乎要脱离了皮克的牵制。他身前的阴茎毫无预兆的射了出来，流出来的却是清澈的液体。皮克看着里奥竟然被自己操的潮吹了，俯身叼着他的耳坠，在他耳边呵气说【你可真是个小骚货，阿圭罗也能这样操你吗?】

里奥正在经历从未有过的高潮，他的思维已经被过分的快感四分五裂，根本听不到皮克说什么。  
皮克被欲望烧红了眼，压着里奥继续质问【告诉我里奥，阿圭罗能把你操到潮吹吗？】

【不……我不知道，杰瑞，不要了……那里，不行……】里奥摇着头，已经不知道自己在说些什么。  
皮克见他爽的都没法说话，可是后穴仍旧不满足的想把自己吞到更深处。想到里奥在阿根廷国家队可能也被那个南美第一kun这样操过，皮克心里就一阵不爽。  
他发了狠把里奥按了下去，阿根廷人纤细的腰肢几乎要被折断了，一对漂亮的腰窝随着肌肉颤抖起来。皮克掐着这对腰窝，力道越发狠了起来。他挺着身子不断地撞击着里奥的后穴，每一次都要把阴茎再往里送。里奥的后穴无力反抗，不论皮克多蛮横，他都能张开嘴接受，热情的把他吞入身体里。

【杰瑞，饶了我……杰瑞！求求……求求你……papi……】  
里奥哭的眼前一片模糊，不知道要怎么哀求才能让皮克放过自己。那道肉缝被皮克撞开后，似乎丧失了阻碍的力气。每次皮克撞击，里奥都感到灵魂似乎都要被击碎了般，他实在承受不住，双手胡乱的摆动着，慌乱中撞开了水龙头的开关。

哗啦啦的水声落下来，让烧红了眼的皮克稍微恢复了些理智。他停下动作，看着身下的里奥哭的几乎要背过气。心疼的把人转过来抱在怀里，小心的安抚起来。  
里奥在他怀里哭了好久才泪眼朦胧的看他，抽噎着控诉【你怎么这么坏!我不要再和你玩了！我要去告诉塞斯克，杰拉德是个大混蛋！】

皮克几乎要被这幼稚的话弄笑了，他的兄弟还没有发泄，只能浅浅的在后穴附近抽送。阿根廷小孩推着他明显不肯合作了，皮克只好去吻他，腾出一只手去搓弄他的阴茎。里奥毫不客气的朝他伸过来的舌头上狠狠咬了一口，皮克吃疼松了手。里奥攒够了力气一把推开了皮克，他今晚已经高潮太多了，如果再由着皮克怕是得精尽而亡。

被推开的皮克挺着下体，颇为委屈的看着里奥。里奥看他涨的发红的下体 上面青筋暴突，硕大的龟头还滴着乳白的液体。想到那里刚刚在自己身体里的所作所为，里奥红着脸别开了眼睛。  
皮克像只受伤的小狗去蹭他，讨好着说【里奥，都是男人，你知道忍着有多痛苦。你不能这么狠心……】  
【里奥……你从来都不忍心看我难受的。】  
【里奥……里奥……】  
说到最后，皮克伸出舌头舔了一口里奥的耳坠。里奥反射性的向后缩了缩，对上皮克哀怨的蓝眼睛，瞬间就心软了。

他想了又想，终于抵不住皮克的眼神攻势点了点头。得到允许的皮克高兴就差摇尾巴了，他抬起里奥的大腿，小家伙反射性的抖了一下。他看到里奥的后穴后，才发现自己把人欺负的确实太过分了。里奥的后穴简直惨不忍睹，因为被过分使用惨烈的张开着，褶皱都被撑平了，正往外一点点吐着汁液。皮克自然知道自己的兄弟有多优秀，他伸手碰了碰外面的皮肤，里奥发出一声难受的呻吟，咬紧了牙齿。

西班牙人难得的感到愧疚极，他今晚玩的过火了，里奥已经明显不舒服了。  
皮克叹了口气，折起里奥的一条腿，在对方疑惑的眼神下，把阴茎挤进了里奥的腿弯。里奥傻乎乎看着他，不知道他要做什么。  
【夹紧……】皮克克制着说，里奥的小腿肚和大腿那片肌肤细腻柔滑，虽然比不上后穴的极致享受，但是这样的性交多了几分色情。  
果然里奥明白他要怎么做时，羞的别头，脸上红的几乎要滴血。

皮克在他腿弯里来回的抽送起来，他没有再为难里奥，很快就射了出来。浓稠的精液尽数射在了里奥的大腿上，有些还溅到了他的小腹上。里奥有些恍惚，感到腿弯那里一片泥泞，皮克爱恋的捧起他的脸，极尽温柔的吻着。


End file.
